


Justice is Blind

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e12 The Fires of Idirsholas, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Merlin should know better than to shout spells into his Prince's ear.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 34





	Justice is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2010. Posted unedited.

Merlin must think him blind. And deaf, apparently. He should know that yelling spells into the Prince's ear doesn't say much for his self-preservation instincts. Not that Arthur would do anything about it, but really, Merlin can't afford to be so careless. Arthur would never let him die and Gwen and Gaius probably wouldn't – although Arthur wonders how much he should trust the physician. Gaius has always claimed to be loyal to his father, but he once practiced magic (which his father knew about. Really does _anyone_ tell Arthur anything anymore?) and he is knowingly harboring a sorcerer. He's Gaius, though, and he's always done what he could for Arthur and it's not like he'd threaten the kingdom. Probably. It was his home, after all.

At any rate, Merlin really shouldn't be so suicidal. Arthur would hope that Merlin at least has sense enough to be careful around people he doesn't consider friends, but sadly, he can't trust in that. No matter how blind, deaf, and stupid Merlin appeared to think Arthur, he couldn't honestly believe the knights wouldn't notice, could he? But on he goes, casting spells in full view of the knights, shouting out magical words that would get him executed. If any of the knights had survived at the Citadel of Idirsholas, Arthur wasn't sure what he would've done.

If he had to send Merlin away somewhere safe, he'd be able to, but he wasn't sure what he'd do with himself afterwards. He'd come to depend on Merlin much more than he ever should, but it was _Merlin_ , naive, insane, loyal to a fault. How could Arthur do anything but return the dependency Merlin bestowed upon him?


End file.
